narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sachiko Hasegawa
Sachiko Hasegawa (さちこ はせがわ, Haseigawa Sachikko) is a young kunoichi affiliated with Konohagakure. She is known for her quick deduction, insights, and observational skills. Sachiko is also known for her agility and power, making her a difficult opponent in taijutsu. Background Sachiko Hasegawa is originally from Yukigakure, in the Land of Snow. When she was young, Sachiko was close friends with Koyuki Kazahana (風花小雪, Kazahana Koyuki) the daimyō's daughter. When the country fell apart due to a tyrant, Sachiko's parents fled to Konohagakure. Sachiko's parents were strict yet kind, expecting a lot from Sachiko and raised her with etiquette. A few months after her second birthday, Sachiko found out that they were not her birth parents. She tried to find out but the Nine Tailed Fox attacked the village before she could ask. Sachiko's parents paid with their lives to protect Sachiko's, dying in front of her. Sachiko grew up alone, making friends only with adults and elders. She mentally surpassed her age group and her intellect advanced. Sachiko decided to become a ninja, and signed up for the academy. Because of her adept hearing and knowledge, the other kids were afraid of Sachiko. They shunned her and abused her while Sachiko would turn the other cheek, like she was taught growing up. After two years of torture, Sachi's patience ran thin and she retaliated. Sachiko defended herself against an oncoming punch, grabbing the attacker's wrist. Later, she found out that she had broken the boy's wrist with her strong grip. The other kids stopped mistreating her, avoiding her for fear that she would hurt them. Discouraged by her peer's behavior, Sachiko vowed to never show off her strength and act normally. The young girl threw herself into a life of conformity. Sachiko graduated at age eleven and was put on Team Twelve, led by a former ANBU Hiroshi Fuwa. Her teammates her Akihiro Uchiha and Kai Watanabe. Their team specialized in taijutsu, having tracking a secondary specialty. Sachiko was unable to keep up with her teammates, still holding back her talent. Hiroshi Fuwa ambushed his student, throwing her in a complex taijutsu battle. Sachiko accidentally let out her full strength and ended up severely hurting her sensei. Hiroshi saw the full potential in his student and gave her four metal cuffs, one for each limb. The cuffs had a seal on them to weaken her hits and allowing her to use her talent. After a year of being together and getting ready to participate in the Chūnin Exams held in Iwagakure that year, the team received news of the Uchiha Clan Massacre. The three were devastated to hear that they lost a close team member but continued to participate in the exams. In the second round, Sachiko and Kai meet a blond hair shinobi from Iwagakure who specialized in bombs. The enemy was too much to handle for the two. Kai intercepted a blow heading for Sachiko, sacrificing his life. When Sachiko asked why he did it, he said that he made a promise to Akihiro. He said that Akihiro loved her and wanted to protect her and Kai made her promise that she'd win for the both of them. In the third and final round, Sachiko faced another strong opponent. She was unable to win, not being fast enough and falling into a genjutsu, Sachiko broke her promise and lost. Being the only student left in Team Twelve, Hiroshi Fuwa disbands the team. Sachiko thought she was going to be left all alone again when Hiroshi offered to train her. She agreed, wanting to get stronger to she can keep her promise to her dead comrades. The two went on a three year journey and Hiroshi trained the kunoichi harshly. When the two came back, they find out that the Chūnin Exams are being held in Konohagakure that year. Sachiko enters them alone, determined to fulfill her promise. Personality Sachiko has a stable, conservative, and loyal personality. Sachiko was raised with manners and expected to give as much as she could. Her parents taught her to conceal any negative emotions, to be selfless and caring. She is a steady and reliable kunoichi who is hard to upset or get fatigued. Sachiko can remain level no matter what kind of chaos is around her, allowing her to observe and be valuable in battle. She knows her own strengths and weaknesses and handles situations with dignity and self-control. Sachiko is also very stubborn and can explode on others when she is stressed or pushed to far. The only way to calm her down is with gently words, but there's always a chance she might become even more hostile. Once Sachiko forms an opinion, it's very hard for someone to change it. So first impressions are very important for her. Growing up alone, Sachiko is used to the isolation and is very comfortable being alone. She won't seek out friendships or relationships on her own as instead will wait for the other person to initiate the friendship. Lucky for her, Sachiko has a very calming air around her and is easily able to attract friends. When she was younger, unfortunately her charisma did nothing to help in the academy bullying. Sachiko closed off any emotions and became slightly selfish despite her parent's teachings. While she believes in justice and will help anyone in need, she has to be convinced before rushing in to help. Sachiko will allow a person to make their own choices whether wrong or right if they can show to her that their feelings are earnest and honest. Sachiko is very loyal nonetheless and will always help a friend in need. Honesty is important to her and she'll say her mind, expecting others around her to do the same. If someone breaks her trust it is very hard to get it back. With all the seemingly good quality traits she posses, Sachiko isn't perfect. Because she closed off any negative emotions, she can come across off as a selfish and cold. Sachiko is also very blunt and isn't afraid to upset someone if she has to, making some people believe that she is arrogant and unselfish when she has her own inner demons inside her. Possessing high intellect, she likes to think things through before starting any activity and assess all the pro's and con's. In consequence, she can appear very late in the game and withhold important information. Since Sachiko was bullied and abused as a child, she also has a very cruel side that can appear. Disliking anyone that will dig their way into her business, Sachiko will brush them off and sometimes threaten them. Sachiko, raised in solitude, is used to figuring out problems on her own and will deny any outside help. When pushed over the edge, Sachiko will collapse in a pile of emotional chaos. Appearance Sachiko Hasegawa is considered pretty by other villagers. When she was younger, she had short dark red hair that reached her shoulders. When she went on the training trip with her sensei, Hiroshi Fuwa, she let it grow out to her lower back. Sachiko has blue-green eyes that are slightly pointed, giving her a foreign look and has pale skin. From all of her training, Sachiko has an sturdy and athletic build, yet at the same time petite. When her parents died, a piece of debris fall on Sachiko's head and left a permanent scar running down her left eyebrow. When she was young, Sachiko wore a white dress with shorts underneath. As she grew, she realized how impractical it was and changed her outfit. She now wears a blue, loose, hoodie. She seldom unzips it, though if it is unzipped you would see an off-white tank top that exposes her lower belly. Sachiko wears loose off-white flack pants that reach her shin. She considers changing the color since they always get dirty and battle but has made no change. On her feet, instead of the uniform ninja sandals, Sachiko prefers to wear especially thick bandages. She says that ordinary sandals are too noisy and limit her speed. On her wrists and ankles, she sports the silver cuffs Hiroshi got her. These cuffs have a red rhombus shaped gem in the middle, an intricate design around it. This limits h er power and acts as a seal so she won't have to hold back. In desperate times of battle, she can unseal them and use her full strength. The cuffs have about two to three feet of metal chain, which she wraps around her wrists/ankles. The silver cuffs on her ankles are infused with weights, much like her younger peer Rock Lee. This is also another excuse that Sachiko doesn't wear the standard shinobi shoes; her cuffs get in the way. Abilities Ninjutsu For unknown reasons, Sachiko is unable to perform any ninjutsu. Having near perfect chakra control, she is left with a sum of unusable chakra. Confiding in her sensei, Hiroshi Fuwa, he trains her to enhance her speed with her chakra since she is already naturally strong. Later on when Hiroshi decides to figure out her chakra nature, which is lightning, the two are surprised to see she can do lightning release ninjutsu. Hiroshi infers that since she is only manipulating her chakra to lightning and not molding her chakra. It is not confirmed that this is the reason why she still cannot do basic ninjutsu. Discovering her new branch of skill, Sachiko experiments and takes advantage of her lightning based chakra. Learning many jutsus and developing her own, she soon became a lightning release specialist even if it isn't as strong as her taijutsu. One of the "jutsus" Sachiko created allowed her to kick start her muscles and increase her speed even further. The Hokage saw this jutsu and made it forbidden, even though Sachiko still uses it. The Hokage said that the technique harms the body, more specifically the muscles. What Sachiko is doing is very similar to how adrenaline works and whenever she sends lightning to her muscles, she's not only frying them but tightening them at an excessively fast rate which can permanently damage them. If she uses it too many times, she has a chance of becoming paralyzed. Hearing this, Sachiko develops a new technique to use with her taijutsu, making it even more deadly combined with her overbearing strength. Whenever she touches the opponent, she will send a shock of lightning through them. It's similar to Tsunade's jutsu Raiton: Ranshinshō. Kenjutsu Sachiko carries two hidden daggers, along with the standard kunai, senbon, and wire. She is able to send lightning through the metal daggers as a conductor and shoot a bolt of lightning at her opponent if they use long-ranged attacks, a weakness of Sachiko since she is only short ranged with very few long-ranged attacks. Sachiko is also able to do the same thing with other standard weapons. She can electrocute and trap an opponent with her wire and hit pressure points with charged senbon. Sachiko rarely uses any of her weapons though, only when pushed enough to do so and when dealing with long ranged attacks. Taijutstu Sachiko is formidable in taijutsu and has deadly strength however she isn't faster than Might Guy or Rock Lee. Sachiko has a unique styling of fighting and spectators say it appears as if she's dancing. The premise behind her movement is similar to the Gentle Fist, where one moves transitions into another. While her strength is weakened due to the sealing cuffs on her wrists and ankles, her feet sometimes step into the ground when she jumps or starts to run. Her supply of chakra, which can be considered large since she doesn't use ninjutsu but is a standard size, enhances her speed greatly. Sachiko prides herself on her strength and speed, saying that her legs and body are the strongest. Genjutsu Genjutsu is a weakness for Sachiko. She can get out of one but is easily caught in one despite her intelligence and wit. She doesn't know any effective genjutsu. Fūinjutsu Sachiko knows little about seals. She knows how to unseal and reseal her cuffs she wears and to conceal weapons in seals so that all she has to do is touch the seal. (Also displayed by Sasuke Uchiha in the anime in his battle with Itachi.) Summary Sachiko's strengths in battle are her strength, speed, chakra control, and her lightning techniques. Her observatory skills and intelligence also come in handy. Sachiko's weaknesses fall in her ninjutsu, genjutsu, wind nature releases, and long-ranged attacks. She also has a visually challenged left eye due to an injury when her parent's died that left a scar. She favors her right side slightly and anyone observation can notice this in battle. Status Part I Chunin Exams Sachiko's story begins three years ahead of Naruto's. When she fails her first try in the Chunin Exams she goes on a journey with her sensei Hiroshi Fuwa to train for nearly three years. When Sachiko and Hiroshi return to the village, they meet three Suna nin walking in to the village. The two Konohagakure nin decide to walk with them, offering a tour of Konoha. While they're giving the tour, Sachiko notices one of the young shinobi never says a word but she doesn't say anything about it. As Hiroshi was talking to the sand nin, one of them dissapears. The only male suna nin left gets into a fight with a young boy. Sachiko decides to stop the fight before it gets out of hand and has several spectators. Hiroshi reminds her of the time and tells her it's time to report to the Hokage. She agrees but a younger Uchiha stops her and demands to know who she is, claiming she looks familiar. Sachiko, never turning around, and says: "You're an Uchiha right? That should be enough for you to know." Sachiko tells Sasuke, referring to the times she went over to the compound to train with her late companion, Akihiro Uchiha. Sachiko meets the rookie nine while waiting for the first part of the exams to start. She's late and walks in alone, causing a disturbance across the other genin who were taking the test. Ibiki Morino asks her where her team is and Sachiko hands him a note from the Hokage, explaining her special condition. Ibiki, having read her note, have her a sinister grin and wished her good luck. While taking the test, she finishes and starts to look around. Thinking she's cheating, a chunin calls her out on it catching a few peoples eyes. In the middle of the test she explains that she's done, much to everyone's surprise. Ibibi merely smirks, for only he knew of the kunoichi's condition and level of intelligence. In the second round, Sachiko was targeted by many people because she was a one-man team (woman in her case.) Might Guy's team targeted her, only to be ambushed by another team wanting to seize Sachiko's scroll. Sachiko, already possessing two scrolls, helps Might Guy's team in defeating the ambushing ninja and obtaining a scroll. While walking towards the center tower, Sachiko stumbles across one of the legendary Sannin, Orochimaru. She's immediately suspicious and confronts him. Orochimaru refuses to answer any of her questions and beings to battle her. Sachiko, not wanting to test her luck against an S-Ranked missing nin, flees and escapes. As she is escaping, she recalls hearing Orochimaru shout out to her that they would meet again in the near future. Sachiko doubts him and thinks nothing of it. Sachiko resumes her walk to the tower only to be stopped again, this time to witness her fellow Konohagakure rookie's battle against Otogakure shinobi. Sachiko saw that Sakura wanted to prove herself and didn't allow any other teams to step in. However when Sasuke woke up and Sachiko saw his cursed seal, she immediately cut in to stop him. Before Sasuke could say anything, Sachiko said her farewells and decided it was time to leave and used the Body Flicker Technique to get to the tower. In the preliminary rounds Sachiko stood by and watched the other fights with mild interest, making a comment here and there to the other genin. When all the battles had finished, Sachiko realized she hadn't fought yet and expressed her question. The proctor, Hayate Gekko answered her and said that due to the odd number she'd have to battle a genin that felt like they were up to another battle and could fight her. While thinking over her options Gaara stepped in and offered to battle her, not having his fill of bloodshed from his fight with Rock Lee. While genin and a few jonin protested the idea, seeing what Gaara had did in his last battle, Sachiko agreed to fight him. Sachiko had been watching Rock Lee's battle closely and she recognized him as the suna nin she had given a tour to. Before the battle started Hiroshi stopped Sachiko to tell her to not unseal her silver cuffs unless it was life or death situation. Hiroshi expressed his confidence in his student to the worried genin and told a little about her, of her past chunin experience and triumph in training. Sachiko was at a large advantage against Gaara, who had already battled and had shown off any tricks he was capable of. Sachiko was forced to give it her all and combined with her lightning techniques, an important factor Rock Lee didn't possess, Sachiko was able to win the battle and surprising the spectators that a little girl such as her could win. The Invasion of Konoha In the third rounds, Sachiko was set to battle an Iwagakure shinobi but the village was attacked before she had a chance to fight. Sachiko spent most of her time battling off any enemy shinobi when she saw commotion coming from the roof. She was surprised and awed to see the First and Second Hokage battling their current Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. Sachiko was in a trance, watching the two dead shinobi fight. Wanting to get closer she started to jump up while in midair a dark hooded figure kicked her down to the ground. Sachiko recovered quickly and faced the unknown opponent. After the unidentified shinobi refused to answer any of her questions, or even talk for that matter, Sachiko started to attack. She was surprised to say the least when the figure dodged all of her hits and started to counterattack. The stranger proved their self strong as Sachiko was greatly overwhelmed by the person's ninjutsu and taijutsu. Sachiko was greatly injured and almost passed out when the figure stopped attacking. He delivered some shocking news to Sachiko and disappeared from the battlefield. Sachiko took some time to recuperate. When she did she followed through with her original plans to watch the two famous Hokages fight, but they were already stopped by the Third Hokage's Dead Demon Consuming Seal. Sensing the urgency in what the Third Hokage was doing, the injured Sachiko tried to find a way around the impossible barrier and was discouraged by the ANBU members watching the fight as well. Sachiko refused to believe that and observed the blockade. Seeing that the walls stretched a great length into the sky, she wondered if the top was sealed closed as well since some of the battle techniques used would've been impossible if the barrier wasn't tall enough. She dared to find out. Sachiko knew she couldn't touch the seal so that left only one way to relieve her curiosity-to jump. Using her natural born strength she jumped upwards, creating a large crater in the process. As she was falling, she looked down at the barrier to see that the barrier did not seal at the top. Planning to land in the barrier to help the Hokage, Sachiko adjusted herself slightly. Right as she was about to land inside the barrier, a sudden gust of wind blew her off course and almost knocking her into the barrier walls if she hadn't been flexible enough to avoid it. She later sees the shinobi who participated in the Chunin Exams, Kabuto Yakushi, smirking at her and proving that he was the one to stop her from interfering. Sachiko was about to retaliate when she saw that the Hokage was already dead and she was too late to do anything, proving that further conflict was pointless. Search For Tsunade Arc Sachiko attended the Hokage's funeral and helped rebuild some of the houses that were destroyed but all of her thoughts kept returning to the mysterious person who gave her the serious injuries she received. Sachiko asked to go on a mission from the elders, wanting something to take her mind of things. The elders agreed and gave her a delivery mission, having her deliver a scroll to Kumogakure. As she was returning from the short mission, she ran into two men she recognized to be Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki. The three shinobi stared at each other for a while before Sachiko walked away as if she hadn't seen anything. As she was walking away she had to scold herself for letting two missing nins escape, but couldn't possible turn the Uchiha in, for the Uchiha reminded her of her dead teammate. Sachiko ran into Naruto, who was found collapsed by a bunch of beaten up trees. Caring for the young companion, she took him to his hotel and watched over him until he regained consciousness so she could ask what he was doing. Waiting for Naruto to come to, Sachiko got the opportunity to meet Jiraiya, the Toad Sennin, and to find out his hobbies including "research." Sachiko ignored his fetish and started to question him seriously, intent to be informed of what Naruto and he were doing. Jiraiya reluctantly told her, recognizing her from Naruto's many stories and recollections. Sachiko nodded when she learned of their purpose and asked Jiraiya to care for Naruto more. She explained her childhood and how Naruto reminded Sachiko of her when she was younger. Seeing the girl's loneliness, he forced her to stay and help in the search of the Slug Princess Tsunade. Sachiko had no choice but to comply with the Sennin's wishes. Sachiko observed over Naruto and his training, seeing that he was getting worse instead of better. Sachiko interrupted Naruto before he could attempt the Rasengan anymore and dragged him off to go get lunch. Naruto protested, even when offered free ramen, but saw Sachiko's point when he was unable to hold his chopsticks. She stopped Naruto's training to give him some mini lessons and what seemed like simple tasks like crumpling a piece of paper or crushing a tennis ball. Naruto glumly followed through with her random tasks until he realized his hands felt much better and felt even stronger. When Sachiko was done with his mini training she let him continue in mastering the Rasengan; Naruto was making much better process than what he was earlier. Naruto asked her how she knew about the problem with his hands and how to fix the severe pain and Sachiko replied she had the same problem whenever she used her full strength or her lightning techniques. Sachiko explained that hand strength was an important factor in small things that people tend to skip over it, then are left wondering why something doesn't work when you don't even have the basics down. Naruto listened to her explanation and felt new found determination to train even harder. When Jiraiya found Tsunade, Sachiko came along to meet the famous Slug Princess, not wanting to miss this opportunity to meet her idol. All the time the two Sennin were talking, Sachiko doze off in a trance of awe as she sat in front of the Hero known for her strength (as well as gambling.) During the time Naruto was trying to perfect his Rasengan and win the bet, Sachiko demanded that Tsunade fight her. Tsunade laughed at the young kunoichi and waved her off, taking her as a joke. Sachiko sharpened her gaze and offered a bet, which caught Tsunade's attention and made Shizune facepalm at how quickly Tsunade sobered at the word "bet." Surprisingly, Tsunade turned down the bet shocking them all. Later that evening, Sachiko overheard Tsunade's plans of meeting with Orochimaru. Sachiko met with Tsunade in the hotel's hot springs and had a talk with the Sennin, telling her straightly what she believed was right. In the end, Sachiko told Tsunade that it was her final decision and that no matter what she did, Sachiko would still look at her as an idol. Sachiko decided to sit out during Tsuande's battle with Orochimaru, believing that this needed to happen for Tsunade to "open her eyes" is what she calls it. Sachiko only stepped in discreetly to throw a electric charged senbon at Kabuto when he tried to recover from Naruto's Rasengan. She watched Tsunade and Naruto with ease, completely confident that Naruto wouldn't die. ((During) AKA: Fillers) The Land of Tea Arc While Sachiko didn't accompany Team Seven on their last mission as a group, she was kept busy by the new Hokage, Tsunade the Slug Princess. Sachiko ran missions back and forth, making up for the stack that piled up when no Hokage was present. In one of her missions, she tells Tsunade that she encountered two very strange shinobi. She reports that she couldn't see their faces all that well and recalled that they wore black coats with a red cloud pattern. Sachiko asked what Tsunade had to offer on this matter when Jiraiya, who had been eavesdropping, stepped in. Jiraiya told Sachiko about the group called Akatsuki, trusting her that she could handle the secret information. Sasuke Retrieval Arc Sachiko observed that Team Seven's teamwork was falling apart and went (begrudgingly) to go have a talk with Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke noted how uncomfortable Sachiko was around him and called her out on this, intent to know why. He said that he's not used to people being uncomfortable, either angry or obsessed with him, he referred to his two teammates. Sachiko told him first, much like her talk with Tsunade, that he had the decision to choose what ever path he wanted and she won't get in his way. Sachiko explained her belief that a person should make any choice they feel like is right as long as their feelings are earnest and true. She tells Sasuke she knows her way of thinking is considered incorrect though tells him if your feelings are pushing you towards a certain pathway, you'll end up going that way no matter what happens. Sasuke listens to her talk when he repeated his question, why she felt so uncomfortable around him. She reluctantly tells him of her dead teammate and how he was killed. Hearing Akihiro's death only made Sasuke more set on revenge, vowing for the both of them that he'll get stronger and kill Itachi Uchiha. Sachiko hears the determination in his voice and knows its too late for any convincing. When news that Sasuke has left the village, Sachiko isn't surprised. When Sasuke's retrieval team left Sachiko was called to Tsunade's office. Sachiko informs Tsunade that their efforts will be wasted and its pointless to havae any hope that Sasuke would come back before completing his goal of vengence. Tsunade told her she knew that Sachiko was going to say that, recalling their own conversation and how Sachiko never said that Tsunade couldn't make the wrong choice. Tsunade asks Sachiko to follow after the retrieval team and make sure they return safely. Sachiko watched little sections of each genin's battles before meeting up with Shikamaru. He tells her that Naruto has already went ahead and that he wasn't surprised to see her there. Sachiko thanks her and runs to catch up to Naruto and Sasuke. When she finds Lee battling Kimimaro she stops to help him but Gaara interferes and tells her to go on. Sachiko advances until she witnesses Naruto and Sasuke's duel at Valley of the End. She only spectates when she hears a voice call out to her, and realize it's the hooded figure from when Konohagakure was attacked. She concludes that the shinobi is with Orochimaru since both events that he appeared, Orochimaru was somehow involved. The man laughs and tells her that her guess is wrong. Suddenly, she is engaged in a fight of her own with the hooded man. Just like the first time she battled him, even though she did a little better, she still suffered severe wounds and lost, losing consciousness. When Sachiko came to, she found Sasuke hovering over a laying Naruto. Walking closer, she bid Sasuke good luck on his journey and to never lose sight of his true goal. Sachiko let Sasuke flee into the woods. When Kakashi found Sachiko and Naruto, he asked Sachiko if she had seen Sasuke. She said yes, then lost conscious once again due to loss of blood. Sachiko came to in the Konohagakure hospital and saw Tsunade waiting for her. Explaining what happened to Tsunade, the Hokage decided to let her off easy. However when Naruto found out, he gets into an argument with Sachiko. It was a long while before Naruto finally forgave Sachiko, claiming that it was his promise to bring Sasuke back to Konohagakure and he'll work even harder. Part II -to be edited- Trivia * "Sachiko" means "blessed child" in japanese * likes: spicy food, games/competitions, children, climbing trees, cold weather, rainy days, reading * Dislikes: sweets, animals, flowers, sunny bright days, sleeping, noisy/crowded areas, * Plays shogi with Shikamaru and Shikaku in her free time and participates in competitions with Rock Lee ever since the Chunin Exams * Likes little kids and will play with them for amusement * Gets excited over small things(she's very materialistic) or if it's about her idol, Tsunade * Has a talent for playing dumb, allowing her to get out of trouble easily * Also has another talent for avoiding/evading topics and changing the subject * Can't cook at all, she burns anything she touches * Partially blind in her left eye, she favors her right side and relies on her hearing * Sachi likes to wear kimonos in her down time. She stupidly tried to wear one on a mission only for it to be torn up. * Has particiapated a total of 51 official missions so far: 13 D-Rank, 8 C-Rank, 19 B-Rank, 10 A-Rank, and 1 S-Rank Reference * Credit given to Shinobu Ohtaka for using his character, Morgiana, from Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic as inspiration. I originally only wanted her appearance but I hadn't watched the anime/read the manga. I soon found out by reading her wiki that Sachiko and Morgiana share similar qualities in abilities and personalities(it was a coincidence) and not just share appearance so I feel I should still give credit even though I didn't intend for it to happen. Making it clear, I didn't "copy" Morgiana. I'm sorry if you think that way or it appears that I did, like I said I didn't intend for that to happen. *Sorry for the inconsistency of pictures (I feel extremely bad and guilty) that they all look terrible and are Morgiana from Magi. I'm not patient enough to get a cm or too shy to draw her myself (though I have, but its a black and white sketch on paper) Category:DRAFT